The present invention relates to a method for buffing an annulation wherein the surface of an annulation is partially buffed with a rough grinder and a finishing grinder, and thereafter protective paint is applied to the finished surface. The present invention also relates to an apparatus used for the method.
A motor cycle tire (hereafter explanation is made based on a tire which is a typical annulation) with white lettering on both sides thereof is obtained by partially grinding the tire to expose a white color portion. Such grinding has been conventionally carried out with an apparatus having two pairs of a rough and a finishing grinders (namely four grinders), one pair being at a left side and the other pair being at a right side. After the tire is buffed, blue paint is applied to the white lettering to protect the surface thereof. Such painting has been conventionally carried out by spray method so that it is performed in a booth surrounding the spray means on every side in order to prevent the blue paint from scattering around.
In the conventional buffing there are problems that the apparatus is large due to the four grinders employed and that it takes a very long time to align each grinder. This alignment includes, for example, adjustment of a position in a tire diameter direction, inclination and press amount of the grinders against a reference plane of the ground part. As stated above, since the application of blue paint after buffing is carried out by a spray method, not only does much paint adhere to portions other than the desired portion but also a large paint booth which surrounds the spray means on every side in order to prevent the spray from scattering around is required. A further problem is that auxiliary equipment such as a suction duct connected with the booth is required.
In view of the above-mentioned problems an object of the present invention is to provide a method for buffing an annulation and an apparatus used therefor which can miniaturize the buffing apparatus.